Dudley and Cho A Love Story
by RAWRcarrie
Summary: A collection of five drabbles written about Cho and Dudley from their meeting to their anniversary. Written for the 5 Drabble contest. Popular pairing Cho/Dudley prompts will be listed at head of each story.
1. Chapter 1

Prompt- Holding Hands-WC-398

Blind Date

"Thanks again for lunch Mrs. Potter, you are a wonderful chef! Harry is lucky to have you." Dudley complimented his gracious hostess.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, I learned from the best! Please call me Ginny, we are family after all." she replied with a tired grin

"Er... Okay Ginny, you're right we are family."

"Now then Big D I have a favor to ask..." Harry interrupted, throughly enjoying the look he received for using Dudley's old nickname.

"I owe you for protecting me and mum and..." Dudley broke off emotion clogging his features.

"I'm sorry about your dad mate, maybe this will help keep your mind off things for a bit. . . I need you to go on a double date with Ginny and I. We had nice bloke named Seamus lined up for one of Ginny's friends but he changed his mind last minute, now she's dateless."

Dudley looked oddly flustered at his cousins request.

"No pressure Duds. We're gonna go out for dinner in London and see a movie afterwards. Neither her or Ginny have been to a movie before."

"Tonight? I don't have any plans so, well okay. Meet you guys here?"

"6:30 tonight, we've got reservations at 7." supplied Ginny. "Oh, my friends name is Cho."

-XXXXX-xxxxx-XXXXX-

Dudley knocked on the door at exactly 6:30p.m. and was greeted by the most beautiful Asian women he had ever seen. In a moment of unexpected grace he bowed to her extending his hand.

"You must be Cho. . . You are lovely madam!"

Cho blushed prettily taking his extended hand primly and curtsying in response.

"That means you're Dudley? It's a pleasure to meet you, I wasn't expecting someone so polite, it's quite a nice difference."

Harry and Ginny reminded them of their reservations, effectively interrupting the special moment that was happening between the two.

Dinner was a fast paced affair Ginny and Cho dominating the conversation with talk of quiddich. In almost no time they were headed to the theater to see the latest release; 28 Days Later.

Harry and Ginny cuddled up almost immediately engrossed in the horror movie, while Dudley and Cho were sitting on the edge of their seats. At a particularly scary moment Cho grabbed his hand and squeezed tightly looking away from the gore.

She smiled awkwardly at him, returning her gaze to the movie. Holding tightly to his hand.


	2. The First Dance

Prompt-Bright, Echosmith WC-226

The First Dance

"Do you; Dudley Vernon Dursley take this women; Cho Marie Chang to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Dudley gulped, incredibly nervous. Cho smiled at him reassuringly, tears forming in her lovely brown eyes.

"I do." he smiled happy tears rolling down his face.

"Do you; Cho Marie Chang take this man; Dudley Vernon Dursley to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do! Yes" she choked out her voice wavering with emotion.

"By the power vested in me I know pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Time seemed to slow down as the couple was introduced as Mr. and Mrs. Dursley for the first time. Camera lights flashed all around them as they took the floor for their first dance, but neither of them noticed a thing.

Other couples joined them on the floor but they remained engrossed with each other twirling slowly as a soft song played. They exchanged blissful grins then Cho rested her head on his broad shoulder, softly singing the song they would remember forever into his ear.

"Cause now I'm shining bright, so bright

Bright, so bright, and I see colors in a different way

You make what doesn't matter fade to grey

Life is good and that's the way it should be."

Dudley pulled his wife as close as he could into his arms.

"I love you Cho Dursley"


	3. Alone in the Woods

Prompt-cabin WC-375

Alone in the Woods

Cho Dudley née Chang had a special honeymoon planned. Dudley had been pestering her for details and much to his chagrin she hadn't shared the tiniest hint other than they would be completely alone.

They had been married two weeks, but had put off the honeymoon until quiddich season was over. Finally the day had come, Dudley was packed and ready to go, now he was just waiting for the loud pop indicating that Cho was

After twenty minutes of impatiently pacing back and forth in the small apartment the couple shared he heard her return.

"You all ready to go my love?" she asked placing a chaste kiss upon his cheek.

"Waitin' on you dear." he teased. "Don't you need to pack?"

"Oh no, I've been there all day, already brought all my things and stocked up on food. Just grab your thing my dear, this isn't a place we can drive to."

"I don't much care for apparition but I suppose I'll have to suffer through it." replied Dudley, apprehension clear in his voice.

He grabbed the two bags he had packed and wrapped his arms around his wife.

"Try to stay still, I've never apparated two people so far." she whispered in his ear.

"Just how far are we go. . ." was all he managed to say before they seemed to turn into nothingness.

When his eyes opened they were in a dim room, the only light came from the stars outside. Cho lit a fire with a wave of her wand, illuminating the cabins front room.

Dudley smelled fresh air unlike any air he had smelled before. A mix of ancient trees and the saltiness of the ocean.

"Where are we?"

"We're in the United States, in Northern California, up in the mountains near Humboldt. My family has owned this cabin up here for the last twenty years."

"It smells glorious!"

"Just wait until the sun comes up lover. It's such a beautiful place, but for now. . . We have some honeymoon business to take care don't we?" Cho said with a mischievous grin.

Dudley dropped his bags and swept his wife up into his arms carrying her through the unfamiliar cabin until he found what he was looking for; the bed.


	4. Good first day

Prompt-grateful WC-370

Have a Good First Day

Cho was up early. It was an important day for her husband, he had been offered his fathers old position at Grunnings. While he slept fitfully in their bed she prepared him a nice big breakfast of bacon, eggs and fried potatoes. Placing a stasis charm on the ready plates of food she sent her patronus to wake her sleepy husband and set about fixing him a nice lunch.

Dudley looked like a nervous wreck when he came out for breakfast, but to his credit his suit looked nice and he had all buttons done up right.

"Come and eat breakfast love, you look splendid. Are you ready for your first day?"

"Uh huh." replied Dudley with a mouthful of eggs. "As ready as I'll ever be I suppose."

"Don't fret Dud, I'm sure you'll do just fine."

He nodded but looked unsure. Cho watched him picking at his food, quite out of character.

"Shoot, I've got to get going!" he muttered shoving a bit of everything in his mouth before standing and giving his wife a quick hug.

Cho smiled as he rushed out the door. Looking around she spotted his Lunch and thermos of fresh coffee he had left behind in his rush. Slipping her feet into his slippers she picked them up and rushed down the stairs after him.

He was still there, looking rather defeated.

"You forgot your lunch dear. . . What's wrong?"

"I started the car, realized I left my lunch. The doors locked as soon as I turned around." he looked like he might cry. " How am I supposed to provide for you if I can't even make it to work?"

"Oh Dudley, I married you because I love you! Not because I want you to provide for me! Here. . ."

Cho handed the thermos and sack lunch to Dudley and looked around carefully before pulling her wand out of pocket.

"Alomahora!" she said quickly, stashing her wand out of sight.

"Where would I be without you? I'm so thankful you chose me. I love you Cho!"

"As I love you Dudley, now have a good day at work." said Cho with a big smile.

He kissed her through the window before driving away, feeling much better.


	5. The Perfect Anniversary

Prompt-candles WC-397

The Perfect Anniversary

Dudley had been planning this day for weeks, he and Cho had been married for an entire year! So much had changed; they bought a nice flat near down town London, they saved a stray kitten and now had six cats roaming about. Cho's quidditch team won the World Series just a month before, Dudley learned a lot about quidditch and all things magical from his wife. Cho in turn had learned a lot about the muggle world from him.

Today was the day, Cho had been gone since that morning which worked out well for him as he had a lot to do. First he managed to convince their favorite French restaurant to make him her favorite dish to go, only paying twice the normal amount. Then he bought nearly fifty candles to set all around the house. Finally he stopped at a hobby store and bought several bags of faux rose petals in her favorite color; purple.

Now he just had to get everything set up before she came home. He rushed to make sure everything was perfect, leaving the card he had made her weeks before in the small table by the front door with the first candle.

With everything in place and all the candles lit he turned out the lights and waited for her to come home. Luckily it wasn't a long wait, only ten minutes later he heard the lock turn. His heart began to pound in anticipation, he heard her gasp softly as she followed the trail of petals and candles into the dining room.

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she took in the sight of him in the soft candlelight.

"Happy Anniversary Cho." he said simply, standing to pull her chair out for her.

She threw her arms around his neck and began to full out sob.

"Sweetheart, don't cry! Is it too much? I'm sorry!"

"It's perfect!" she sobbed, "I'm just a little overly emotional. Here."

She thrust a card and a small box into hands.

After making sure she was seated he opened the box, it held something long, thin and wrapped in tissue paper. It was a plastic stick with a cap on one end and a plus sign in a small window.

"Is this. . . Are you?" he stuttered

"We're going to be parents Dudley." replied Cho, wiping the tears off her face.


End file.
